The Love Of a Student
by Place Your Bumper Sticker Here
Summary: Severus comes back from a Death Eater meeting seriouly hurt. Dumbledore appoints Hermione to take care of him. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Love of a student

Disclaimer: you have no idea how I wish this to be mine.

Severus threw open the front doors and stumbled painfully into the school. Hermione, being Head Girl, had duties patroling the castle. She saw him limping painfully and finally collaping to the hard flagstones. She ran to him. He was still in his Death Eater robes. She'd made a habit of coming to the front doors around this time in case Snape came back from a meeting and didn't make it to his quarters like this occasion. She ran to where he'd collaped and turned him over. He face was pale and blood tricked from his mouth. He moaned as his body was moved.

"Professor, you're hurt. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." she said, concerned.

"No," he mumbled weakly "Just help me into the dungeons." he was bearly coherant at this point.

"Ok professor." she pulled him to his feet and he moaned agian.

"Its alright sir, I've got you." she lead him carefully into the dungeons.

As she lead him through the dark passageways, she noticed he was leaning heavier and heavier on her. Finally, she reached his quarters. She opened the door with a wave of her wand and lugged her ailing professopr inside.

"Let me get you cleaned up," she said, laying him on the bed. Hios room was not what she'd expected. A large four-poster bed, larger than the students's stood in the middle of the room, hung with emerald green curtains. A large, silver rug covered the floor and a fire place in the corner was warmly lit.

"No Miss Granger, I'm fine."

"Huh, I wonder where you got that notion because you are anything but fine, and too weak to care for yourself properly," he growled, but grudingly alowed her to help him remove the disgusting robes he wore.

There was a nasty cut that went from his shoulder all the way down to the base of his ribcage. His ribs were in tatters, most were bruised and cracked and a fair few broken. To Hermione's relief, the blood trickling from his mouth was not too bad, and his internal injuries were mild. His knee had been dislocated, but that was easily fixed.

"What happend?" she asked.

"I had no information for the Dark Lord, he was not pleased," he winced as she cleaned the many cuts on his body.

"No kidding," she said sacasticly. She looked at his other arm. It was rather swollen. She touched it gingerly and he winced.

"I think you tore a muscle," she said concerned. Severus groaned. There were many things that could be healed by magic, but torn muscles were not one of them. She performed a diagnostic spell.

"Yes, it's a torn muscle," she fixed his arm securely in a sling. Then she tended to his other injuries.

"There, now sit a minute," she said. She pulled something out of her robes.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion, I use it before exams." She helped him sit up and drink it. Once he was asleep, she slipped out and went to Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Skiving Snackboxes." she had no idea why he'd chosen that as his password, maybe he'd run out of sweets. She went up the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she entered.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, sir, Professor Snape has returned and was injured."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"In his quarters sir, sleeping. I found him when he came in, he'd collaped. He wished not to go to the Hospital Wing, so I took him down there and tended to him myself."

"Is he alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but he needs time and care to heal sir. He's torn a muscle in his arm pretty badly and has some internal injuries and broken ribs. As well as a dislocated knee and a deep gash on his back."

"He seems to have gotten himself in alot of trouble this time," Dumbledore observed.

"He Who Must -- Voldemort," she changed at an exasperated look from the headmaster. " was angry because he had no information sir." The Headmaster sighed.

"I knew I should have sent him with something. Take me to him Miss Granger." He got up and she led him to the dungeons

TBC

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while and its been driving me nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Student

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada.

They entered the room, and Professor Dumbledore strode to the bed where Severus lay, sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed the curtain of hair from his face.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy, I should have sent you with something. Instead I let my plans blind me and sent you into danger without anything to appease Tom." he sighed. Miss Granger? Would you mind, for the next few days, checking in on him to make sure he's ok every so often?"

"Of course not Headmaster. I'll stay with him tonight, and tomarrow I'll come in to check on him every three hours." she smiled.

"Thank you Miss Granger." he returned her smile. "I suppose I'll have to get Remus to sub for awhile. I'm sure Harry will like that."

"I'm sure the whole school, with the possible exeptions of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, will love it sir."

"Well, goodnight Miss Granger."

"Goodnight Headmaster." She sat down in a chair in a corner, near the fire to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus did not wake before breakfastso she left, leaving a note saying she, on Dumbledore's request, would check in on him later, that a house elf would bring him breakfast, and that Dumbledore said he wasn't to get out of bed. She knew he wouldn't like it, but would obey.

She sat down atthe Gryffindor table.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Lavender said you didn't come back last night, where were you?" Ron chimed in. She sighed and told them what happend.

"Voldemort tortured him and had him beat because he had no information? I suppose he really is on our side then, there's alot he could have told," Harry said.

"I've been telling you from the begining he's not on his side, but do you listen? No," She said exhasperated. "Oh, Lupin's subbing till Snape's well enough."

"Really? That's great!" Ron said. She nodded absently.


End file.
